1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a communication device, which is capable of communicating with an external device via a network to obtain time information from a time server, and a computer usable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a technique to correct time running in a communication device within a network has been known. For example, a network system, in which a communication device obtained time information from an external device being a time server, is known. The time running in the communication device is corrected based on the obtained time information. In such a network system, specifically, a method to correct the time of the communication device in consideration of a time period required in transmission of the request for the time information and a time period required in transmission of the time information in reply (i.e., time periods for the round-trip communication) is used. More specifically, the time periods for the round-trip communication is divided by two, and correction is made by adding the halved period of the round-trip communication to the time indicated in the time information.